I won't say no
by SensitiveSadist
Summary: AU Parecía una buena oportunidad laboral en un pequeño pueblo de montaña para el recién graduado Kyle Broflovski.Ganando experiencia y reputación, su carrera fue en ascenso.Entonces conoció a Kenny Mckormick, y conservar su licencia nunca fue tan dificil
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Es AU, con psicologo!Kyle, paciente!Kenny. No es PWP pero sí está lleno de relatos escabrosos por parte del rubio, así que sigue siendo M.

Kyle, Stan y Wendy tienen alrededor de 24 años en este fic, Kenny 22 y Bebe, Eric, Butters, tienen 21. Y el resto una variación entre estas edades.  
Habrá varias parejas, pero como el fic se centra en Kenny y Kyle las mencionaré eventualmente. Aunque es yaoi en su mayoría, habrá menciones de Het.

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**I won´t say no**

Cuando Kenneth Mckormick había entrado por vez primera a su consultorio, Kyle pudo obtener la suficiente información para hacerse a la idea de la clase de chico que Mckormick era.

Había sido la primera impresión, y cuando Kenny comenzó a hablar, confirmó sus sospechas.

Postura relajada, apariencia desaliñada, sonrisa ladina, mirada intensa, casi analítica, arrastraba los pies, y se sentaba sobre el sillón frente a él como si el lugar le perteneciera. No por confianza, sino porque parecía indiferente a la opinión de Kyle. La mirada, la sonrisa, la apariencia y la postura. Parecía deliberado pero calculado, como si supiera algo que Kyle no y anticipara el final de todo esto.

El tiempo que le había tomado a Kenny Mckormick entrar al consultorio y sentarse sobre el sillón había sido el mismo que le había tomado a Kyle averiguar todo esto del chico.

Había sido por reflejo, pero en eso consistía su trabajo, y esa era la herramienta más importante en él, el observar.

Kyle Broflovski había sido criado y había crecido en San Francisco, y, después de varios años de leer libros interminables y desvelarse por días en tareas y proyectos, había logrado graduarse con honores. Había cambiado fiestas, amistades y romances por estudios, pero, orgullosamente, podía decir que había ganado su título por su propio esfuerzo. Después de derramar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sabía que nadie más en su clase podía mirar de frente a doctores y colegas y afirmar que eran psicólogos.

En retrospectiva, tal vez Kyle había sido bastante inocente. Porque sin importar sus calificaciones y los reconocimientos que recibió, le había tomado meses encontrar un trabajo. Había sido como consejero escolar en una primaria pública, un empleo que estaba lejos de enfocarse en la rama que deseaba y que además de sufrir malos tratos por parte de los maestros y padres de familia, era bastante mal pagado. Kyle recibió la experiencia con los brazos abiertos, incluso si había sido bastante mala y había terminado por emplear varias técnicas que había aprendido sobre sí mismo, si acaso para no dejar crecer la frustración y resentimiento y no explotara un día arremetiendo contra alumnos, padres de familia y maestros por igual.

Gerald Broflovski, su padre, había crecido en South Park antes de marcharse a San Francisco, así que, cuando un amigo suyo le había ofrecido trabajo a Kyle en la clínica del condado Park hace tres meses, el graduado se había abalanzado sobre la oferta.

Se encontraba tan desesperado, que no pasó por su cabeza el nivel de dificultades que enfrentaría. Probablemente jamás hubiera cruzado por su cabeza incluso de haberse sentado a pensarlo con detenimiento.

Es así como se encontró viviendo en South Park, un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de montaña. Y es así, como Kyle se encontró con Kenny Mckormick, que lo hizo reconsiderar su vocación y dudar de su capacitación, en cada una de sus numerosas, vergonzosas y perturbadoras consultas.

N/F: El título del fic está inglés por la canción que escuchaba cuando lo escribí (Touching on my de 3OH!3) y pensé "Oh, me recuerda a Kenny, herpderp" Si, soy mala con los títulos.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Lo había puesto ya en mi perfil pero lo pongo de nuevo aquí. Por problemas de tiempo y porque la semana que viene será pesada para mí, el siguiente cap será subido el próximo fin de semana. Será más largo y el relato será un poco más entrado en detalles, pero eso eventualmente.

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertence.

* * *

**I won't say no**

Pese a su terrible historial social en el pasado, Kyle no se consideró jamás inadaptado de ninguna manera. No había tenido demasiados amigos, ni tampoco había sido invitado a fiestas o reuniones en San Francisco. Pero en la primera semana que había llegado a South Park había logrado entablar una muy buena relación con el hijo menor de los Marsh, Stanley, y no tenía problemas con los ciudadanos. Algunos eran excéntricos, como el profesor de la primaria, el Sr. Garrison, pero otros eran extremadamente amables, como el chico de los Stoch y Bárbara Stevens, quienes terminaban su último año en la universidad del pueblo. Así que, si bien no era sociable, a Kyle le gustaba creer en la amabilidad como la clave para tener buenas relaciones en la sociedad.

Sin embargo, tuvo que considerar la verdad tras esa idea y cuanta de aquella amabilidad de los pueblerinos confundía con mera educación. Especialmente, cuando nadie le advirtió acerca de Kenny Mckormick.

22 años, rubio, estatura promedio, orbes cerúleos, tez morena clara, sangre AB, Kyle sabía incluso su signo zodiacal. Tenía toda la información básica, tenía los conocimientos de los años de estudios, las teorías, y, aunque carecía de ella, tenía al menos un poco de experiencia. Poco después, descubriría que nada de eso lo había preparado lo suficiente para este cliente.

En sus tres meses en South Park, Kyle había recibido a diferentes pacientes, como el señor Garrison, Tweek Tweak, una adolescente llamada Rebecca y un niño de preescolar gótico, por mencionar algunos. Y aunque bizarros, ninguno había resultado ser la joya que era Kenny.

La primera vez que lo tuvo en su consultorio pudo adivinar diferentes rasgos de su personalidad solo con observarlo con escrutinio.

Fue curioso, sin embargo, como la intensidad de su mirada se vio reflejada en Kenny. Ojos claros parecían perforarlo, y solo después de que Kyle la sostuvo por varios instantes, inamovido o intimidado, Kenny sonrió ladinamente.

- Eres atractivo.- dijo entonces. Y su cooperación fue nula el resto de la sesión.

Cuando Kyle le preguntó el motivo de su visita, Kenny se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Le prometí a mi hermana que vendría.

Cuando Kyle intentó ahondar un poco en el tema, Kenny sonrió una vez más.

-Cree que tengo un problema y cree que sería bueno solucionarlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Crees que tienes un problema?

-Probablemente, al menos eso han dicho otros psicólogos, terapeutas y amigos.

"Todos tenemos problemas", continuó respondiendo cuando Kyle intentaba hacerlo participar y dar su propia opinión. El resto de la hora se turnó entre cambiar de tema, evadir preguntas y formularlas él mismo. Parecía más interesado en Kyle, que en el problema que parecía repercutir en los seres allegados a él.

-Había escuchado rumores de ti, el nuevo psicólogo en el pueblo, y de lo lindo que eras. –comentaría con naturalidad, la misma mirada intensa que parecía mirar directo al alma de Kyle.- Me alegra comprobar que son ciertos.

Antes de darse cuenta, su tiempo había terminado, y había sido evidente que no tenía un verdadero interés en estar allí, sino en cortejar a Kyle. Cuando salió por la puerta, sin volver atrás, Kyle suspiró con cierta frustración. Era obvio que algo molestaba al chico, pero no tenía ningún interés por ayudarse así mismo. Siendo así, tampoco había mucho que pudiese hacer Kyle, no se podía obligar a alguien a buscar ayuda si esa persona no deseaba recibirla. Simplemente no funcionaba así.

Una parte de él había tenido la esperanza que Kenny hiciera una cita en los días siguientes y volviese al consultorio, incluso si no tenía nada que decir al principio, le permitía a Kyle continuar leyendo entre líneas, observándolo y analizándolo, y sabía que eventualmente dejaría entrever algo, por pequeño que fuese, que bastaría para que se hiciese una idea de lo que sucedía.

Pero, como había esperado, Kenny no volvió. Y eventualmente Kyle se olvidó del suceso por completo.

Cuando dos meses después un paciente canceló su cita a último minuto, y Kyle había aprovechado su tiempo llevando el almuerzo a su oficina mientras repasaba sus notas, la puerta de abrió de golpe, haciéndolo atragantarse con el bocado que se había llevado a la boca. Su primer impulso fue asegurarse que le lloviera un mar de sangre al intruso en su consultorio, pero se detuvo a media maldición cuando se encontró con un familiar chico rubio, despeinado y con expresión aprehensiva.

El chico abrió la boca, y luego la cerró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un librero a su costado. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que creyeras que era buena idea irrumpir en mi oficina sin cita previa y casi hacer a que me atragante con mi maldita comida china?" no pareció la mejor táctica para hacer a que el chico se relajara así que Kyle se mordió su mejilla interior a manera de controlarse. Le tomó unos segundos recordar exactamente quién era. Y le tomó otros más asegurarse que si, el chico debía tener una razón lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo entrar, inseguro y con una expresión amarga, a su consultorio después de dos largos meses.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- aventuró limpiándose los labios con una servilleta que reposaba en sus piernas.

El joven, Kenneth, pareció titubear. Alzó la mirada instantes después y habló con voz baja, carente de la antigua seguridad que solía tener.

-Creo que tengo un problema.

-Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a solucionarlo.- pensó necesario asegurarle. Kenny bufó desganadamente.- ¿De qué problema se trata?

-Tengo un problema de adicción.

Ah, las adicciones. La ruina de los adolescentes. El chico apestaba a licor y…a otra cosa que Kyle no podía poner un nombre exacto, aunque ciertamente le parecía conocido.

-¿Qué clase de adicción?

Kenny metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió con amargura.

-Al sexo.

* * *

**N/F:** La historia es más lime que lemon, si puedo meteré algunas parafilias comunes así que quedan advertidos.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/a: **

**¡Feliz día del psicólogo!...Atrasado :')**

El 20 de mayo fue el día del psicólogo, así que, un poco tarde, decidí actualizar este fic, para que Kyle nos demuestre exactamente todo lo que no se debe hacer en esta profesión.

En cuanto a fechas de actualizaciones serán puestas en mi blog, porque no quiero actualizar mi perfil a cada rato.

¡Gracias por los reviews! **Las edades de los personajes las puse en las N/A del primer cap, pero aquí están de nuevo**:

Kyle, Stan, Wendy: 24, Kenny 22, Eric, Butters, Bebe 21. Algunas otras serán mencionadas en este capítulo.

* * *

**02.- I won't say no**

Randy Marsh y su padre habían sido buenos amigos cuando Gerald vivía en el pueblo, y fue gracias a él y a sus contactos que Kyle consiguió su actual trabajo. Estaba profundamente agradecido con la familia; pero encontrar un amigo en Stan había sido inesperado. Incluso de niños, en las pocas veces que lograron convivir juntos, Kyle había disfrutado el tiempo que había pasado junto a él más que con otros chicos en San Francisco. Stan era honesto, era listo y era divertido.

Cuando había regresado a South Park después de más de diez años, había considerado natural que el tiempo hubiese quebrantado aquellos ya frágiles lazos que apenas lograron compartir, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Stan continuaba sorprendiendo a Kyle, y en el par de meses que llevaba allí, había sido su guía y su mejor amigo. Y Kyle descubrió que todos los viejos sentimientos que tenía hacia Stan se habían renovado con su nueva convivencia.

Stanley Marsh era el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

Además, Kyle pensó mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor una última vez, Stan se había convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo. No había forma que Kyle arriesgara la mejor amistad que había tenido en toda su vida, pero al menos debía aceptar que, de no ser porque Stan era 100% heterosexual, ya hubiese intentado seducirlo.

Se apartó un par de rizos del rostro, recordándose mentalmente que ya era hora que se hiciera un corte de cabello, la mata de cabellos rojizos comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, y dentro de poco sería imposible controlarlos con gel y fijador. Salió del auto, ajustándose la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba y alisando el suéter lima que vestía por encima. Bermudas, camisa blanca y un suéter que se había asegurado resaltara el color de sus ojos. Pudo ser peor. No quería verse desesperado por intentar llamar la atención de su amigo heterosexual, incluso si su atención era justamente lo que quería.

Habían acordado encontrarse en uno de los muchos bares del pueblo. Aquel siendo uno de los más frecuentados por los residentes más jóvenes. Desde su llegada hace poco más de cinco meses, Kyle había estado trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, y apenas había tenido para disfrutar de los pocos entretenimientos del pueblo, generalmente prefiriendo quedarse en casa a repasar sus libros o dar una tranquila caminata a solas cerca del lago. South Park era absolutamente opuesto a San Francisco, y Kyle estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Stan, considerando lo joven que era Kyle y lo ocupado que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pensó que le sentaría bien invitarlo a beber unos tragos con él, pasar el rato haciendo algo poco saludable y, sobretodo, algo completamente aburrido. A veces, Kyle sospechaba que el azabache debía tener una imagen de él similar a la de un hombre entrado en sus cuarenta al ritmo en que vivía sus fines de semana por las noches

Por fuera, el bar parecía bastante decente a comparación de otros que había visto en los alrededores, y cuando entró, dejando atrás la tranquilidad del pueblo, una inesperada sensación de vergüenza lo hizo meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los pueblerinos vestidos en gruesas chamarras y chaquetas coloridas, con largos pantalones oscuros o de colores extravagantes y demás accesorios que estaban lejos de salir en revistas de moda. No obstante, minifaldas, botas y grandes escotes fue lo que recibió a Kyle apenas cruzó las puertas oscuras del sitio. Varios rostros desconocidos estaban ataviados en chaquetas y ropas modernas, apretadas y descubiertas. Mandando al diablo la decreciente temperatura y la nieve que caía afuera. Y dentro, al ambiente era moderno y puramente juvenil. Un pequeño sitio que parecía desafiar el resto de las costumbres del pueblo.

Humm, pensó Kyle, tal vez evitar neumonías debió ser la segunda cosa en su lista de prioridades. No recordaba haberse sentido tan autoconsciente en mucho tiempo.

Estaba considerando el volver a su auto y por lo menos dejar su chamarra, cuando un muchacho al fondo del club comenzó a hacerle señas. Stan Marsh se encontraba recargado sobre la barra, con bebida en mano. Pantalones negros, tenis oscuros y una camisa celeste a botones. Casual y simple. Pero no solo lucía más joven, sino que sus ojos resaltaban de una forma que forzó a Kyle morderse la mejilla interna.

Era mentira, reflexionó no por primera vez, aquel mito que todos los homosexuales son hombres atractivos. En su experiencia, los hombres más tentadores eran siempre aquellos inalcanzables íntimamente para alguien con sus intereses.

Stanley Marsh era una clara muestra de ello.

-Pensé que cancelarías a última hora.- confesó cuando Kyle hubo tomado asiento en un taburete frente a la barra.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

Stan se encogió de hombros, sonrisita torpe en su rostro.

-No pareces del tipo de chico que le guste este ambiente.

Kyle soltó unas risitas fingidas, y se inclinó para ordenar un Martini. De saber a qué tipo de sitio se dirigían no hubiese cancelado, pero ciertamente lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de aceptar.

Kyle Broflovski se consideraba alguien que había vivido a prisa durante su infancia y adolescencia. Su curiosidad siempre pareció superar a aquella de los otros chicos, así como también pareció despertar más a prisa. Y Kyle puede ver su pasado como un borrón, puede visualizarse así mismo corriendo a largas zancadas a comparación de aquellos que apenas aprendían a caminar.

Tenía ocho años cuando se descubrió deseando besar al capitán del equipo de futbol en lugar de abrazar y tomar la mano de la líder de las porristas. Y tenía diez cuando confesó para sí ser homosexual.

Había fumado mariguana a los nueve, y había tenido su primera experiencia sexual a los once. Había roto preconceptos en su mente, y había formado otros antes de celebrar su Bar Mitzvah.

Había ganado premios por su inteligencia, había recibido conocimientos. Había triunfado, y se había descarrilado completamente. Había hecho y deshecho su vida y sus oportunidades. Se había involucrado en peleas, había organizado protestas, había ido a cientos de fiestas de las cuales no recordaba incluso ahora. Había tenido amantes que le habían roto el corazón y otros más a los que él había lastimado.

Kyle había bebido de la copa de la vida con rapidez, y, suponía, que era lógico para él ahora preferir beber un par de cervezas, con poca pero agradable compañía, en un lugar tranquilo y sin demasiadas personas. Preferir un buen libro, con chocolate caliente en su sala, a una fiesta con cientos de personas restregando sus cuerpos al suyo.

Ya había hecho todo eso, y hace mucho tiemp se había cansado de ello. Saberlo, aceptar todo eso, era algo que había aprendido a hacer eventualmente.

Ha jamás sentir que poseía la edad mental que le correspondía. Ha desencajar en más ocasiones de las que lograba amoldarse al ambiente.

Y había aprendido a disfrutarlo, a recibir esa diferencia con ganas.

Pero en momentos como aquellos, en un bar con gente joven y un vivaz chico atractivo a su lado, Kyle no podía evitar desear que hubiese sido de otra forma.

* * *

Los complejos que con los años aun no habían terminado de abandonarlo, se esfumaron con sorprendente facilidad con cada nuevo trago a su bebida y con las encantadoras sonrisas de Stanley.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de volver a considerarse fuera de lugar, entre la plática que el chico tan amablemente se había encargado de iniciar, casi como si hubiera percibido el cambio de ánimo en su compañero, y hacerlo reír y relajarse se hubiera transformado en su misión.

Lográndolo exitosamente.

Kyle estaba pasando un buen rato. Debía recordarse a menudo no dar rienda suelta a sus patéticos y pequeños sentimientos, porque tenía suficiente edad para saber que nada bueno sale de un romance con un chico heterosexual. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien. No ayudaba el que era demasiado sencillo confiar en Stan. Tenía tendencias depresivas, eso le quedó bastante claro mientras los niveles de alcohol en su sangre aumentaba y los comentarios de Stanley se volvían más sarcásticos, pero tenía un buen corazón, y cuando miraba a Kyle, no lo contemplaba como a un salvador, que es la mirada ocasional que recibía de sus pacientes, ni parecía paranoico, como muchas personas del pueblo, esperando a que, de alguna manera, Kyle pudiese leer sus pensamientos. No, Stan no conocía la mesura de sus pensamientos sin importar que supiera la profesión de Kyle. Era honesto. Era real.

- Era todo lo que me importaba, ¿sabes?, La música.- dijo mirando fijamente la bebida sobre su mano, su mirada perdiéndose en viejos recuerdos.- En aquel entonces hubiese dormido en parques, hubiese pasado días sin comer, estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo lo necesario siempre que pudiese continuar tocando.- explicó con evidente nostalgia.- No hay forma en que hubiese podido ganar el dinero suficiente para mantenerme como lo hago ahora, pero no parecía tener relevancia entonces. Mi guitarra y yo, era todo lo que importaba.

Su sonrisa es triste, amarga. Como si añorara esos viejos sueños adolescentes, y como si los despreciara al mismo tiempo.

-La publicidad es un camino completamente diferente a la música.-inquiere Kyle.

Stan asiente y suspira, antes de encontrarse con su mirada. Y lo que Kyle encuentra allí es amarga resignación, frustración y aceptación.

- Lo es.

Y Kyle sabe que esto es lo más cercano a un _momento_ que compartirán. Lo más cercano e íntimo que se sentirá a Stan. Por como lo mira, por la manera en que parte los labios, aun con esa tentadora sonrisa, sabe que está por agregar algo más, alguna justificación que explique su decisión, algo que no le causa la alegría que debería sentir al tener un buen trabajo, pero apenas comienza a hablar, un cuerpo se arroja sobre él inesperadamente, colgándose en un fuerte abrazo que los arroja a ambos contra la barra.

-¿Qué demonios…? -Stan dejó la pregunta al aire, como reconociendo la figura sobre él, y se limitó a mirar con cierta indignación al recién llegado, que recargó su frente sobre su hombro y cruzó sus brazos por su cintura, con completa familiaridad-¿Qué anda mal contigo?

Cuando el chico alzó su rostro, Kyle se atragantó con su bebida, tosiendo y escupiéndola en su mejor impresión de un aspersor. Misma melena rubia alborotada, ávida mirada cerúlea y característica piel pálida. Kenneth Mckormick, dejó de estrechar a Stan contra sí y se congeló en su lugar, la misma sorpresa reflejada en su mirada.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo antes de venir?-cuestionó Stan solo para ser interrumpido por una versión más aguda de la voz de Kyle.

-¿Kenneth?- preguntó tentativamente el pelirrojo. Dseando en su fuero interno que se hubiese embriagado sin percatarse, o estuviera desarrollando un caso temporal de esquizofrenia. La expresión del chico se endureció en respuesta, le devolvió su espacio personal a Stanley, y fulminó a Kyle con la mirada, con suficiente intensidad para hacerlo tensarse en su sitio.

-¿Se conocen?-cuestionó Stan mirando a ambos en confusión.

Kyle contemplaba estrellar su cara contra la barra cuando, como en un mantra, y sin dar lugar a respiros, una voz en su mente aumentó recordándole el maldito código ético "¡La confidencialidad del paciente!, ¡la confidencialidad de paciente!". ¡Ah, mierda!

- No realmente, eh, nos encontramos en un centro comercial en una ocasión y…er…- nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Especialmente frente a la gente que le importaba. La sonrisita adorablemente tonta de Stan no ayudaba, y miró a Kenny a manera de auxilio.

-Le di una nalgada cuando pasó frente a mí y le deslicé mi número telefónico en su chamarra.- dijo Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.- no le gustó mucho.

Kyle palideció considerablemente, ¡No era ese tipo de ayuda el que esperaba! Pero Stan pareció bastante convencido con la mentira.

-¿Qué hiciste q…?- rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Kyle, levantando sus manos sobre sí en conciliación.- Oh dios, lo siento, Kenny había olvidado platicarme ese pequeño detalle.

El chico no se dio por aludido y paseó su mirada por el bar con tranquilidad.

Kyle negó con vehemencia.

-Estoy seguro que no era la intención de Kenny, y no se volverá a repetir, ¿verdad?- respondió Kyle, tan rápidamente, que le sorprendió que su lengua no se hubiese enrededado con las palabras.

Kenny se encogió de hombros, y se inclinó sobe la barra para ordenar una bebida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó Stan cruzándose de brazos.- Creí que los viernes en la noche era cuando pasabas tiempo con Karen.

Kenny lo mira por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa radiante y absolutamente encantadora que deja a Kyle boquiabierto en su sitio.

- Tiene 19. Los días donde plantaba a su novio para pasar tiempo con su hermano terminaron. A decir verdad, me sorprende que se tardara tanto.

Stan asiente e intenta darle palabras de aliento al chico, pero con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro hace que sea imposible tomarlo en serio.

Después de lanzar bromas entre ellos que Kyle no logró comprender y que Stan recuerda que el pelirrojo se encontraba con ellos, comienza a ponerlo al corriente con su pasado y su amistad con Kenneth Mckormick.

* * *

De acuerdo a Stan, Kenny y él eran amigos de la infancia. Mejores amigos. No como Kyle, con sus esporádicas y breves visitas y sus triviales conversaciones y risas.

Verdaderos amigos, como en "En secundaria un chico mayor jaló el cabello de Wendy y la empujó contra el piso, así que me arrojé contra él y lancé patadas y golpes completamente fuera de mí, como un mandril al que intentaron meterle un palo en el culo.

¡Terminé con todo el rostro hinchado! Y estoy seguro que hubiera terminado en el hospital, de no ser porque Kenny llegó con su bate de beisbol en mano y le sacó toda la mierda al sujeto. Al final Wendy y yo tuvimos que separarlo cuando intentó bajarle los pantalones meterle el bate en el trasero, y casi nos demandan y nos expulsan a todos. Pero aun así fue bastante genial", añadiendo palmaditas en el hombro de Kenny, con una mirada íntima y una sonrisa cómplice.

Eran del tipo de amigos que terminaban juntos en prisión por hacer locuras juntos, que mentían a todos menos entre ellos.

Y Kyle mecía la copa frente a él, preguntándose si existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiese atorarse voluntariamente con la aceituna en su Martini hasta que estuviese tan falto de oxígeno que perdiera el conocimiento por un rato.

¡Había estado tan cerca de revelar que Kenny era su paciente!

Por la mirada mortífera que Kenny le enviaba cuando Stan no veía, le había quedado bastante en claro que el azabache no estaba enterado de la situación del chico. Y de no cuidar las palabras que salpian de su boca, la noche podría tornarse muy pronto en una larga conversación incómoda acerca del por qué Kenny Mckormick había visitado el consultorio de Kyle y después mentido sobre ello.

4 años de carrera parecían inútiles si no podía hacer algo tan simple como conservar su confidencialidad. No podía recordarlo con exactitud, pero estaba bastante seguro también que reunirse en un bar con un paciente con trastornos sexuales, vistiendo bermudas, conversando con su amor platónico y mezclando alcohol de por medio, no figuraba exactamente en el perfil de un psicólogo. Al menos no de uno que Kyle esperaba llenar.

Los chicos continuaron reviviendo y relatando viejas experiencias juntos, Kenny hablando con naturalidad y pretendiendo que no había fijado citas para tratar su adicción al sexo mientras que Kyle asentía con una gran sonrisa, muriendo por dentro.

Mientras continuase simulando ser uno de esos juguetes decorativos que asienten arriba y abajo y que las personas usan en los tableros de su auto, Kyle estaba seguro que podría terminar aquella noche sin revelar nada importante o que podría darle motivos a Mckorick para demandarlo por violar sus derechos.

Y estaba ganando confianza en que su plan funcionaría, pero, cuando creyó que no podía sentirse más incómodo, Stan anunció de pronto que volvería en unos minutos y cruzó el bar. Probablemente en busca de un baño, tambaleándose entre los cuerpos que se atravesaban en su camino.

Dejando a Kyle sintiéndose miserable y nauseabundo a lado de un, muy probablemente ebrio, Kenneth Mckormick.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con inquietud.

Kenneth tamborileaba los dedos, recargado con pereza en la barra, tarareando al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el bar. Relajado, indiferente. Casi como si no tuviera motivos para temer que Kyle pudiese sentirse incómodo, ofendido o súbitamente molesto. Como si no hubiese cancelado las última sesiones que Kyle había reprogramado para él.

_Claro_, dio un largo trago a su bebida, deseando haber ordenado algo más fuerte.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Kenny irrumpió súbitamente en su consultorio la semana pasada. Habían acordado una cita para la misma semana, pero Kenny la había cancelado 24hrs antes. Había hecho otra cita el miércoles de la semana siguiente, pero tampoco había asistido.

El día anterior era la cita más reciente que había cancelado. Y Kyle se había resignado a repetir este patrón al menos una vez más antes de que, en términos educados y profesionales, lo mandara a la mierda, pero no había esperado encontrarlo de frente. Mucho menos en un bar. Peor aún, que resultara ser el mejor amigo de Stan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó súbitamente Kenny.

Kyle dio un pequeño y último sorbo a su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la barra. Buscando la mirada zafiro, para mirarlo con orgullo. Como si no se sintiese levemente mareado y no estuviera ataviado en un ridículo suéter naranja con bermudas viejas.

-Stan me invitó.

Kenny lanzó un largo _"Hmmm"_ antes de responde nuevamente.

-Te había mencionado un par de veces. –Sonrió Kenny.- Hablaba del nuevo chico con quién salía y todo eso, pero no recuerdo que mencionara tu nombre. No sospechaba que fueras tú.

No estaba seguro como había vivido en un pueblo tan pequeño, por cinco meses, y Kenny había pasado por alto un detalle así. Tampoco recordaba a Stan mencionar a Kenny una sola vez. Hacía referencias a sus amigos y a "un amigo", pero nunca mencionó el nombre. Y no se había sentido tan aislado, sin importar la amable bienvenida de los pueblerinos, como en ese entonces.

Ninguno volvió pronunciar palabra. Dejando los sonidos del bar, las risas, la música, la mezcla de conversaciones, llenar el vacío de su interacción.

_No era el momento_, se repetía Kyle. No era el momento para hablar de ello.

Tal vez en otro sitio, donde no se sintiese cálido por dentro y ligeramente mareado cada vez que volteaba la mirada. Pero ahora mismo no podía hablar de ello.

…No era lo correcto.

Y aun así, la indignación creció en Kyle al recordar las noches que pasó repasando sus libros de psicología, en busca de información acerca de trastornos mentales, y los nervios que sintió el día que debió ser la primera consulta oficial de Kenneth. Todo, para que al final el rubio se acobardara, volviese a llamarlo en un par de días, y se repitiese el ciclo de nuevo.

-Kenneth…-inició.

-Kenny. Dime Kenny.

Límites, se recordó Kyle. Debe fijarse límites. Pero con la música resonando alto, el olor a cigarro y las maldiciones de los chicos en el billar, pensó en como tal vez podía hacer una excepción, en honor a las malditas coincidencias.

-Kenny-concedió.- ¿Crees que exista alguna posibilidad que asistas a una de las citas que reprogramas sin cancelarlas a última hora?

-Wow-respondió Kenny rodando los ojos sin sorpresa, como si hubiese esperado esta conversación desde el segundo que cruzó su mirada con Kyle.- Estamos en un bar, ¿y tú quieres hablar de trabajo?

- Tienes razón. Tal vez deba esperar a la próxima vez que entres desesperado en mi consultorio, sin ningún tipo de advertencia.- Casi se muerde la lengua en reprimenda el segundo que dejó escapar esa última oración. De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, aun tenía ciertos problemas manejando su ira en ocasiones, y sí, tal vez empeoraba cuando bebía rápida e imprudentemente. Pero qué carajo, ya sería problema del Kyle con resaca del día siguiente. Así que opta por ordenar otra bebida. Se siente cerca de terminar por vomitar en la barra, pero, en su experiencia, puede al menos aguantar unos cuántos tragos más. Y planea correr el riesgo si con eso tiene la posibilidad de hacer volver el agradable estupor en el que se encontraba mientras escuchaba hablar a Stan horas antes. Además, considerando su predicamento, era justificable que unos pocos shots de tequila se vieran terriblemente tentadores a estas alturas.

-No estaba desesperado.- responde Kenny defensivamente, y por su tono de voz, Kyle sabe que debe estar comenzado a irritarse, pero incluso así no se encuentra su mirada y comienza a hacer señales al bartender para ordenar de nuevo. Porque, _bien_, así no será el único hombre enfadado en el bar.

Cuando Kyle intenta atraer su atención a gritos, el bartender apenas se toma la molestia de mandarlo al diablo con una señal de su mano y continúa platicando con otro cliente. ¡Carajo!

-Lo que te haga sentir mejor Mckormick, pero si quieres ayuda vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por ti mismo.

Kenny frunce el entrecejo, y cubre su campo de visión, probablemente en una forma que debió resultar intimidante. Pero a la mierda, Kyle tiene alcohol en el cuerpo y sangre de Jersey suficiente para retroceder frente a otro paciente cualquiera.

Stan aparece en su campo de visión segundos después, antes que amenazas pudiesen ser proferidas, una gran sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

-Me encontré con estos chicos antes de ir al baño y me quedé platicando con ellos -explica con sus manos en sus bolsillos, anunciando orgulloso su siguiente idea.- Son bastante geniales así que pensé en presentártelos, ¡te agradaran!

Kyle culpó el rubor en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol y no a las atenciones del azabache.

Los amigos que mencionó Stan se abren paso entre la gente, y apenas entabla contacto visual, Kyle palideció completamente.

-Chicos, él es Kyle, es nuevo en el pueblo.- presenta Stan, haciendo uso de la poca educación que le resta con al menos siete cervezas encima y dos bebidas que Kyle no reconocía.- Y Kyle, él es Token, Jimmy…-señala con la mano a un joven afroamericano y a un chico en muletas, antes de dirigir su mano hacia un chico rubio, que lo miraba con ojos desmesurados y con un tic ocular fuera de control.- él es Tweek…

Tweek Tweak. Añadió su mente por reflejo, soltando información y recuerdos de manera casi compulsiva, antes que Kyle pudiese pensar en controlarlos.

Rubio platinado, tez clara, fisionomía casi famélica. 22 años. Adicción a la cafeína. Tics nerviosos. Esquizofrenia paranoide. Tres meses de terapia.

-…Kevin...

Kevin Stoley. Tez clara, cabello oscuro, mediana fisionomía. 23 años. Baja autoestima. Problema en sus relaciones sociales. Fumador de mariguana. Dos meses de terapia.

-…y Clyde.

Clyde Donovan. Tez morena, cabello castaño, fisionomía robusta. 22 años. Trastorno de la personalidad no identificado: Presenta características del trastorno narcisista, histriónico y límite. Heredero de la zapatería de sus padres. Un mes y medio de terapia.

Kyle murmuró _"Mucho gusto_" con voz trémula, paseando su mirada entre sus tres pacientes, horrorizado.

Silencio. Kevin miraba hacia todos lados excepto Kyle, Tweek parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso y Clyde lo miraba boquiabierto, evidente sorpresa en su rostro.

Kyle se recostó sobre la barra, intentando controlar sus nervios y las nauseas que crepitaban dentro de su estómago, a toda velocidad, para subir hasta su boca.

-¡Ah, carajo! –Dijo Stan antes de correr de nuevo en la dirección que había llegado.- ¡Olvidé ir al baño!-gritó mientras se perdía tras en una esquina oscura del bar.

El silencio se adueñó de todos el segundo en el que Stan desapareció de su vista. Kenny le ofreció el shot de tequila que el bartender había dejado sobre la barra en algún momento de las presentaciones.

Tenía una gran y brillante sonrisa. Y la forma en que miraba a Kyle, sugería que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para apuntar el vaso varios metros frente a él, como si pudiera ver dos avergonzados intentos de psicólogos; pero no lo suficiente para no comprender exactamente, por qué de pronto Kyle parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en frustración.

Le arrebató el diminuto vaso y lo vacío de un largo trago, buscando consuelo en el ardor del líquido descendiendo por su garganta.

Kenny soltó unas risitas burlonas, y alguien carraspeó en el fondo.

Kyle soltó un suspiro, aquella sería una larga noche.


End file.
